elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Companions
Animal Companions is a Warden skill line in . Skills Ultimate skills Feral Guardian (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 12): Rouse a loyal grizzly to fight at your side. The grizzly's swipe deals 326 Magic Damage. Once summoned, you can activate Guardian's Wrath for 75 Ultimate. Causes 1575 Magic Damage and deals 100% additional damage to targets under 25% health. The grizzly's attacks do an additional 12% damage. *Eternal Guardian (unlocks at Feral Guardian rank IV): When killed the bear will instantly respawn with a cooldown of 1 minute. *Wild Guardian (unlocks at Feral Guardian rank IV): Deals increased Physical Damage instead of Magic Damage. Active skills Dive (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 1): Command a cliff racer to dive bomb the enemy, dealing 819 Magic Damage. *Cutting Dive (unlocks at Dive rank IV): Costs Stamina instead of Magicka and scales off of Weapon Damage and Max Stamina. *Screaming Cliff Racer (unlocks at Dive rank IV): Deals up to 15% increased damage against enemies at longer range. Scorch (unlocks at Animal Companion rank IV: ''Stir a group of Shalk that attack after 3 seconds. Dealing 5375 Magic Damage to up to 6 enemies in an area 20x7 meters in front of you. *Subterranean Assault ''(unlocks at Scorch rank IV): Ability costs Stamina Damage instead of Magicka Damage and does poison damage. Enemies damaged are afflicted with Major Breach and Major Fracture, reducing their Spell Resistance and Physical Resistance for 10 seconds. *Deep Fissure (unlocks at Scorch rank IV): An eruption stuns one enemy for 3 seconds. Swarm (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 20): Unleash a swarm of fetcherflies to relentlessly attack an enemy, dealing 1620 Magic Damage over 10 seconds. *Fetcher Infection (unlocks at Swarm rank IV): Every second cast deals 50% increased damage. *Growing Swarm (unlocks at Swarm rank IV): When ability ends, fetcherflies infect up to 6 new targets within 10 meters. Betty Netch (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 30): Call a Betty Netch that restores 3555 Magicka over 22 seconds. Gain Major Sorcery, increasing spell damage by 20% over 24 seconds. *Blue Betty (unlocks at Betty Netch rank IV): Removes 1 negative effect. *Bull Netch (unlocks at Betty Netch rank IV): Restores Stamina and grants Major Brutality, increasing weapon damage by 20% over 27 seconds. Falcon's Swiftness (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 42): Invoke the spirit of agility to gain Major Expedition, increasing movement speed by 30% for 10 seconds and Major Endurance, increasing stamina recovery by 20% for 10 seconds. *Deceptive Predator (unlocks at Falcon's Swiftness rank IV): Gain Minor Evasion, increasing dodge chance by 5% for 10 seconds. *Bird of Prey (unlocks at Falcon's Swiftness rank IV): Gain Minor Berserk, increasing damage done by 8% over 10 seconds. Passive skills *Bond With Nature (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 2): When one of your animal companions is killed or unsummoned, you're restored 630 Health. *Savage Beast (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 14): Damaging an enemy with an Animal Companion ability grants 2 Ultimate. This effect has a cooldown of 8 seconds. *Flourish (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 22): Increases your Magicka and Stamina recovery by 6% if an Animal Companion ability is slotted. *Advanced Species (unlocks at Animal Companion rank 39): Increases your damage done for Animal Companion abilities by 1% for each Animal Companion ability slotted. Appearances * de:Tiergefährten pl:Animal Companions Category:Online: Warden Skills Category:Online: Ultimate Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Passive Skills